RX-160S-2 Byarlant Custom 02
The RX-160S-2 Byarlant Custom 02 is a mobile suit that appears in UC-MSV, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud. It is piloted by Bier Quatrieme and Riddhe Marcenas. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Byarlant Custom 02 is the second Byarlant Custom unit developed in Torrington as a composite "creature" (Chimera) of Titans mobile suits. It is considered the complete version of the Byarlant Custom, unlike unit 1 which is a modification validation unit. Like unit 1, it has enhanced speed, agility, and self-sustained atmospheric flight over the original and all these were achieved through the use of enhanced thruster units all over its body. While unit 1 has new back-mounted thrusters with large-capacity fuel tanks, unit 2 has new thruster equipped movable binders with integrated beam cannons. Another difference from unit 1 is that unit 2 is fitted with normal MS hands to hold additional weapons, and there is also slight changes to the feet design. The two long beam rifles on the Byarlant Custom 02's arms can function as ranged or melee combat weapons as they are capable of generating beam sabers. The pair of Aero Armor on top of the long beam rifles are shields that can be used to reduce air resistance when held in front of the mobile suit during high-speed flight. The Byarlant Custom 02 can attach the booster used by the ORX-005 Gaplant to its rear skirt thruster, this not only increase the mobile suit's thrust but also allow it to reach the higher stratum of the atmosphere under its own power. Armaments ;*Long Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The RX-160S-2 Byarlant Custom 02 is equipped with two long beam rifles which are mounted on the arms, and unlike most beam rifles of the day, they draw energy straight from the suit's reactor as opposed to an E-Pac. :;*Long Beam Saber ::The two long beam rifles can also emit beam sabers from their tips for close range combat, allowing the suit to switch between ranged and close combat easily. ;*Beam Cannon :Byarlant Custom 02's second pair of ranged weapons, they are installed in the back-mounted movable thrusters that are derived from ORX-005 Gaplant's movable shield binders. ;*Aero Armor :Small shields mounted above the long beam rifles, they have anti-beam coating and also serve to reduce air resistance when the suit is travelling via high-speed flight. Special Equipment & Features ;*Booster Unit :The same booster unit as used by the ORX-005 Gaplant, it substantially increases the amount of fuel the suit can carry, thus increasing the Byarlant Custom 02's cruising range and allowing it to reach the higher stratum of the atmosphere under its own power. When the fuel is depleted, the booster can be ejected. History The Noble Shroud The second Byarlant Custom is seen in Torrington Base piloted by Federation Pilot Bier Quatrieme. During the assault by the Zeon remnants, this particular unit was grounded due to a start-up error. Luckily, Bier finally got the MS running and assisted Robin during the assault, pushing the Zeon Remnants back to retreat. Bande Dessinee The second Byarlant Custom is constructed in Torrington Base and is assigned to the Ra Cailum, piloted by Londo Bell's pilot Riddhe Marcenas. Riddhe used this particular unit during the events of Episode 5 in the Manga, contradicting the events of the OVA. Gallery Byarlant_Custom_Unit_2_2.jpg|Byarlant Custom Unit 2 Byarlant_Custom_Unit_2_1.jpg|Byarlant Custom Unit 2 (Bande Dessinee Ver.) Byarlant Custom Unit 1 Unit 2.jpg|Byarlant Custom Unit 1 and 2, as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud Custom 2.jpg|Byarlant Custom Unit 2 as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn The Truth of E.F.F. RX-160S-2_Byarlant_Custom_02_part_A.jpg RX-160S-2_Byarlant_Custom_02_part_B.jpg Gunpla Gunpla_HGUC_ByCus02_Blue_box.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-160S-2 Byarlant Custom 02 (P-Bandai Exclusive; 2014): box art Gunpla_HGUC_ByCus02_Grey_box.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-160S-2 Byarlant Custom 02 Dessinee Ver. (P-Bandai Exclusive; 2014): box art Notes and Trivia References External Links *RX-160S-2 Byarlant Custom 02 on UC-MSV Official Site *RX-160S-2 Byarlant Custom 02 on MAHQ.net *RX-160S-2 Byarlant Custom 02 on Gundams Over Germany